


Mr.Lewis

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, jimon goes out in the snow, smirks, snow date fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace wants to go out into the snow.





	Mr.Lewis

Jace shook Simon awake gently by the shoulder earning a light groan. 

Simon wiped at his eyes turning toward his boyfriend, putting on his worried expression that he has lately since he’s started dating Jace, eyes wide, reaching up to move that long piece of hair behind his ear, sighing softly, “Did you have another nightmare?”

Jace smiled softly leaning down to peck Simon on the lips, leaning away shaking his head, “No, I went up to use the bathroom then saw it was snowing outside.”

Simon smiled at Jace’s eyes lighting up at seeing snow, he sat up and Jace scooted closer taking Simon’s hand.

Jace kisses his knuckles making Simon look down shyly, they’ve been dating for two month now, Jace invited Simon to live in his bedroom since his boathouse was accidentally destroyed, and Simon takes care of Jace whenever he has a nightmare and it became a thing of Simon staying over. 

Simon smiled linking his hand through Jace’s intertwining their fingers together, Jace grinned widely, he looked at the clock, it was two in the morning, he looked at Jace with a soft expression, smiling, “We can go out in the morning.”

Jace gave him his best puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows Simon can’t resist, He wobbled his bottom lip perfectly, “I’ve always had this thing of being out in the snow, talking walks, building snowman’s, and snowball fights, like be a normal couple, If I ever got serious with anyone.” 

Simon eyes began to water leaning into kiss Jace, pulling back, caressing Jace’s cheek, smiling softly, “Come on handsome, let’s go.” 

Jace grinned getting up off the bed grabbing his clothes off the floor, slipping on his dark green shirt and leather jacket and his boots. 

Simon got bundled up in his t-shirt and jacket, and tying up his shoes, Simon pulled Jace by the hand, being as quiet as possible making sure not to wake anyone. 

Simon snuggled into Jace’s arm, “You’re right this is pretty romantic.” 

Jace smiled moving his hand up and down Simon’s arm, “Yeah.”

Simon pulled away, bending down holding a snow ball behind his back. 

Jace held his hands up, smirking, “Come on now, let’s talk about thi-OOF” 

Simon chuckled then hurled it into his boyfriends face, Jace laughed wiping it off his face, running to twirl Simon around in the snow. 

Jace dug into his pocket fiddling with the ring he had in his pocket. 

He bend down on one knee, looking up to see if the reaction he was getting was good or bad, please be good, Jace prayed to the Angels. 

Simon squealed knocking Jace to ground who was thankfully still holding the ring, kissing Jace’s face, “YES YESS YESS! I WILL!!! I WILL MARRY YOU! I’LLL ALWAYS MARRY YOU!”

Jace laughed slipping the ring on his finger, pulling Simon into a passionate kiss. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until they finally went in, Simon woke Clary first thing in the morning making them squeal happily waking the other shadowhunters up. 

Jace watched in the doorway smiling. 

Simon left taking Jace’s hand, “Hey Angel, did you take us outside just so you could propose?” 

Jace smiled with a small blush in his cheek, nodding, “Yeah, I know, it was cheesy.”

Simon out his finger to his lips, then stood up putting a soft kiss, grinning, “Nothing about anything you do is cheesy, Mr.Lewis.” 

Jace smirked putting his arm around his shoulder, “I could get use to that.”


End file.
